camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Gitzo
Gitzo is a French company, founded in 1917. Its name comes from the founder's name Arsène Gitzhoven. History page of the GITZO official website http://www.gitzo.com/Jahia/site/gitzo/pid/15658 In the beginning, the company manufactured wooden as well as metal film backs adapted to the majority of the cameras manufactured in Europe. In the early or middle of the 1920s the company started to produce its own cameras, the Gilax series of 6.5 X 9, 6.5 X 11 and even 24 X 36 cm. In the 1930s Gitzo gave up the manufacture of cameras to concentrate its know-how on a range precision accessories. Gitzhoven registered a range of patents for shutters both France and the United States of America Shutter for photographic apparatus - United States Patent 1953556 http://www.google.com/patents?id=3VxcAAAAEBAJ. In addition to shutters the company produced as range of precision accessories such as delayed action mechanisms, flash connectors and cable releases. Gitzo shutters, rproduced at a rate of 750 a day, were used by a wide range of camera manufacturers (see list below). The firm ceased operations from 1942 to 1945. After World War II it continued to produce shutters and precision accessories, but also branched into the production of tripods from 1950. In 1953 Gitzo patented the first rapid column tripod, followed by the world's first carbon fibre tripod in 1994 and the World's first magnesium tripod head in 1996. In 1960, Arsène Gitzhoven retired and his daughter, Yvonne Plieger took over the company. When Gitzo became part of the Vitec Group in 1992, the manufacture of accessories ceased and the company concentrated on tripods and tripod heads. Between 2001 and 2005 the company was gradually transferred from France to Italy. Currently (2008) Gitzo manufactures tripods, tripod heads and photographers' clothing. GITZO official website http://www.gitzo.com Shutter Types "STELLA" black and white disc (settings: 25-50-100-B-T, AG marking) * Used in the following cameras: ** Clément Ercé, (120) *** L. Clément Claror 105/6.3 "GITZO" black disc (settings: 25-50-100-B-T, AG marking) Used in the following cameras: <* Caillon ** Stereo plate camera, (c. 1920) *** Krauss Paris Tessar Zeiss 85/4.5 *R. Delarue **Erdé *** Radior 105/6.3 **Héard & Mallinjod ** Hemax Folding 6 x 9 (c. 1930) *** Darlot Nemo 105/4.5 Sylvain Halgand 'Hemax Folding 6 x 9' http://www.collection-appareils.fr/Hemax/html/hemax_folding.php ** Hemax Folding 9 x 12 (c. 1930) *** Itier Itmar 135/6.3 Sylvain Halgand 'Hemax 9 x 12' http://www.collection-appareils.fr/Hemax/html/hemax_9x12_28765.php ** Siva (c. 1930) *** Hermagis Magir 105/6.3 Sylvain Halgand 'Siva' http://www.collection-appareils.fr/Hemax/html/hemax_siva.php * unknown manufacturer (plate camera) *** L Clément Triolor 105/4.5 *** Itier Excellor 135/6.4 red centre with black ring (settings: 25-50-100-B-T, AG marking) Used in the following cameras: *** Roussel Trylor 100/4.5 **Balda 9x12 (plate) *** Boyer Topaz 105/4.5 *** Boyer Topaz 135/6.3 ** Héard & Mallinjod Hemax Folding 9 x 12 (c. 1930) *** Lumiere Nacor 135/6.3 Sylvain Halgand 'Hemax 9 x 12' http://www.collection-appareils.fr/Hemax/html/hemax_9x12.php *** Darlot Nemo 135/4,5 ** Merkel 9 x 12 *** Roussel Trylor 100/4.5 ** unknown manufacturer (120) ***Hermagis Magir 105/6.3 GITZ∆ art deco face plate (settings: T-B-25-50-100, AG marking) * Used in the following cameras: ** Caleb (120) ***Berthiot 120/6.3 ** unknown manufacturer (120) ***Armor 105/6.3 1 (settings: T-B-25-50-100-125, AG marking) * Used in the following cameras: ** Rex 6x9 *** Boyer Topaz 100/4.5 2R (settings: T-B-25-50-100-150, AG marking) * Used in the following cameras: ** Boumsell Azur *** Roussel Trylor 100/4.5 ** Cornu Reyna II (135) *** Berthiot ** Olbia ***Roussel 75mm ** Pontiac Bloc Métal 41 *** Berthiot Spécial 105/4.5 *** Boyer Topaz 105/4.5 *** Reported with a Kodak Anastigmat Spécial 105/4.5 (mistake?) Zotic I (settings: 200-150-100-50-25-B) * Used in the following cameras: * Pontiac **Bloc Métal 45 ('Standard') *** Roussel Trylor 105/4.5 *** Berthiot Spécial 105/4.5 *** Berthiot Flor 105/4.5 Gitz∆-Paris (settings: 200-150-100-50-25-B) Used in the following cameras: *Alsaphot ** Cyclope *** Boyer Topaz 105/4.5 ** D'Assas Norlin 6x6 (1953) *** Boyer Topaz 75/4.5 ** D'Assas 3 (c. 1953) *** Boyer Topaz 105/4.5 ** Memox 24 x 36 (c. 1949) ***Saphir 35/3.5 * Cornu **Reyna I (1942) *** Berthiot Flor 50/3.5 * Demaria-Lapierre **Telka XX c. 1950 *** Manar 110/4.5 ** Roussel Lynx I (Lynx Roussel) 1942 *** Berthiot Flor 50/3.5 * Vergne **Atlas 6 x 9 (120) (c. 1949) *** Roussel Trylor 90/4.5 ** Atlas Automatic (120) (c. 1949) *** Roussel Trylor 90/4.5 Azur-Paris -France (settings: T-B-25-50-100-150) * Used in the following cameras: **Boumsell Azur (1948) *** Roussel Triolor 105/4.5 Norca-Paris (settings: T-B-25-50-100-300) * Used in the following cameras: ** Fap Norca A 24 x 36 (1938) *** Berthiot Flor 50/3.5 Tripod Types Gitzo produced a wide range of tripods. From the 1960s onwards the pattern of tripods was uniform, based on a structure of "series' with increasing tube diameter: * 00 Table 5/8") * 0 Weekend 3/4") * 1 Sport (7/8") * 2 Reporter/Mountaineer (1-1/8") * 3 Studex & Inter Pro Studex (1-1/4") * 4 Pro Studex (1-1/2") * 5 Tele Studex (1-5/8") Notes and References Category: Camera makers Category: Shutter makers Category: Tripod makers